Fuck you! (Literally)
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: It's been a log day at a world meeting, but why in the world did Spain decide to ambush and kidnap England after the meeting?
1. Chapter 1

Fuck you! (Literally)

**Hello! So, ever since my Tentacles x Denmark fanfic, I have had a few naughty ideas. This story's pairing is Bad Touch Trio x England! Not a threesome but a foursome/gang rape…If you haven't realised, I LOVE RAPE ¬_¬ uhum… anyway, that's this story's pairing. WARNINGS! Foursome, gang rape, yaoi (boy x boy ((Why write this when you purposely looked this up?))), swearing and slight violence…A lot of naughty stuff basically.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia/characters.**

"Come on Iggy! Into the car you go!" The Spaniard threw a tied and gagged England into the back of his car.

"Mhmmhm! Mhmm!" The "Untie me bastard!" that England was trying to yell came out nothing more than a muffled sound. The oil skinned man just laughed, loving the show in front of him; it was really nice to see his ex-enemy tied up in such a pitiful position. England hand his hands tied up in front of him, another piece of rope going around the man's thorax and arms and finally his feet were tied up too. He was lying on his side, on the back seats of Spain's car, and had a piece of cloth with a knot tied in it to gag him tied around his head.

England glared at him, and struggled to get free. The Spaniard laughed again, and had his happy smile on.

"I wouldn't bother too much to struggle, so just wait till we arrive at France's house, ok?" The nations had recently been to a world meeting in France. England had come out of the large building their meeting had taken place, and had gone to the car park, where he had been ambushed by Spain, tied up and thrown into his car within 10 seconds.

"_Shit, what the bloody hell am I supposed to do? For once I wish America would save me!_" He started feeling very nervous when he heard the mention of France's house. If Spain and France were going to hang out, that meant Gilbert, or the ex-nation Prussia, was also going to be there; and none on them were on very good terms with the Brit.

Spain got in the car and drove quickly to France's house.

When they arrived, France was outside, and seemed to be waiting. When he saw the car arrive, a mischievous smiled graced his lips. Spain opened the car and threw England over his shoulder. France welcomed him with a quick kiss on the lips, and England, feeling how Spain relaxed for a second, widened his eyes in surprise. Didn't Spain love Romano?

They went into the house, where on the couch, was a very calm Gilbert. Nobody called him Prussia anymore, since Prussia no longer existed, and ever since then, Gilbert has lived in Germany's house; but he often visited France and Spain.

When he saw that Spain had arrived with their expected package, he grinned mischievously. England, who had lifted his head to see his surroundings, shivered when he saw the lustful gaze coming from the Prussian and French man. Spain laughed when he felt England shiver.

"Oh, what's wrong? Little England is scared? But we haven't even started!" Spain laughed again. France and Gilbert just kept their freaky grins on. France leaded the all upstairs. Along the way, England seriously started freaking, and started struggling again. France was leading to the bedroom, followed by Spain and then Gilbert, who when he saw England so much, simply laughed his annoying snicker.

"Kesesesesese! Why bother struggling? Even if you were able to untie yourself, where would you go? We're in the French countryside, a long way off from any other human and there are three of us and one of you, so how are you going to escape?" England's eyes were wide in fear. It's true; even he could untie himself, he couldn't escape. Basically he was screwed.

France opened a brown door, and entered it, followed by the others. England got a quick look around the room. It was simple, white walls, which had fancy French designs on them, and the only piece of furniture was a giant bed, enough to fit 20 people and having enough space to be comfortable. It was covered by a light blue quilt, with matching pillows, all very simple.

Spain threw England onto the bed. The bed was soft to a pleasurable level, England thought, if only he wasn't tied up…

"So, shall we start our fun?" Spain licked his lips eagerly. France grinned and got on the bed, motioning the others to follow him. They all crawled on the bed to a panicking England, who was trying to say something, but only came out as a muffled sound.

Gilbert reached England first, and kneeled above his head, while Spain and France kneeled at the Brit's feet.

"Kesesesesese! Look at this! This isn't a sight we seen very often!" The trio laughed when they saw the trembling England, who was absolutely petrified. The Trio then all had a sadistic smile on their faces, which only frightened the Brit even more. "OK, where's the knife?" Knife? Knife for what?

France handed Spain a small jack-knife, who cut through the rope which tied the smaller man's feet. He then handed over the knife to Gilbert. The latter cut through the ropes that were tying the Brit's arms and hands, and then threw the knife at the other side of the room, which embedded itself on the door. France frowned.

"Hey, Gilbert, this is my house, so please be a bit- AIE! MERDE! (**Ouch! Shit!**)" England had kicked France in the chin. "Espèce de petite chiotte! (**You little bitch!)** " England growled at him. France's frown deepened, and he grabbed England's leg and pinned it down to the bed. "You have some guts to kick one of the people who have your future in the palm of their hands!" Spain and Gilbert snickered in agreement, while England did nothing more but growl and struggle. Spain pinned England's other leg to the bed, while Gilbert held both hands with one of his own. Gilbert undid the gag that had kept the English man relatively quiet.

"GAH!" England gasped when the gag had been undone and gone. It had been difficult for him to breathe. "What the fuck are you doing?! Let go of me!" France ignored the comment completely, and instead sat on the leg he was pinning, and started to undo England's jacket. "H-hey! Stop that!" Gilbert had to let go of England's arms for a second do he could take the jacket off. England panicked and tried to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down by Gilbert's strong arms. It was Spain's turn to sit on the Brit's leg at to undo his tie.

"Humph, I can be bothered to unbutton you're shirt." Grabbed the front of the shirt and ripped it off. England gasped I surprise, while the other two of the trio smirked at Spain's keenness. The half-naked man struggled against the bad touch trio, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Instead, Gilbert used both his hands to pin England's arms, while France and Spain lowered to the struggling man's chest.

France licked and sucked at England's neck and collar bone, while Spain licked the latter's abdomen.

"Hehe, y'know, for a guy, you got a very slim body…" Gilbert purred into the Brit's ear causing the younger man to shiver.

"S-stop this…W-why-GAH!" England couldn't finish his sentence; as France pinched one of his nipples.

"Oh? You are pretty sensitive, aren't you Angleterre?" England groaned when France pulled and twisted his right nipple. Spain licked the left nipple, England shivered, and Spain, liking the reaction, licked and sucked on the nipple.

"G-Gah! Guh…S-stop!" England was still trying to get loose, but by now he knew there was no point. Gilbert was still pinning down his arms, and Spain and France were sitting on his legs. He shuddered when France started licking his other nipple and arched his back. "N-NO! STOP!" He started struggling when Spain cupped the bulge in his pants, but was muted when Gilbert kissed him forcefully on the lips. That didn't stop England from squirming, but it did confuse him for a while. During that time of confusion for England, Gilbert slipped his tongue passed his thin lips, entering the Brit's hot cavern and explored every corner of it. England snapped out of his daze and bit down as hard as possible. Gilbert pulled back with a cry, blood trickling slightly from his mouth. Gilbert smacked England's face.

"Che, looks like little England is going to need punishment." Gilbert grabbed the ripped shirt with one hand, the other pinning down the Brit, and stuffed it down England's throat to gag him. "What was the point of undoing his other gag to just stuff another down his throat?" He nodded to France and Spain, the Frenchman undoing the smaller man's pants, and bringing them down with the latter's boxers, leaving the Brit completely naked. England blushed a deep red from the embarrassment. Spain smirked.

"Even though you're telling us to stop, you're enjoying it really, aren't you?" Spain dipped down low, and took a tight grip of England's hard cock. England gasped and then shuddered when Spain breathed over his cock.

Spain smirked again, and took the tip of the head into his mouth, and taking more of the cock until the cock was fully in his mouth. England gasped and moaned, digging his nails into the palm of his hands and biting his bottom lip to stop himself from making any noise.

France was still licking and sucking at England's chest, while Spain licked and sucked on the fully erected cock.

Gilbert grinned.

"Aw…What's wrong, Great Britain? Why are biting your lip? Is the pleasure so strong that you can't stand it? Hehe…" England glared at the white haired man. The older man snickered, and then moved the Brit's hands so that he could hold them with only one hand, and starting undoing his jeans. England stared as red eyed man tugged down his own boxers, unveiling his 14 inch cock. England stared wide eyed, as the man took out the shirt from his mouth, and thrusted to fingers into his mouth. "Now listen, Iggy. You bite me, and I make sure you die after this." England couldn't even completely register what was going on, when Gilbert thrusted his massive cock straight into England's mouth. The cock was so big it couldn't completely fit into England's mouth. Instead he thrusted into the Brit's throat, causing the smaller man to gag.

England had tears in his eyes. Spain was sucking his cock, France was sucking and licking at his chest, and he had a cock thrusting forcefully into his mouth. England felt himself drawing near to the edge. His moaned, sending a vibration through Gilbert's cock, and giving Spain the signal to stop. The latter pulled back and held his thumb on top of Brit's cock.

"Where's the cock-ring?" France gave him a cock-ring, which Spain fitted tightly around the top of England's cock. Gilbert pulled out of England's mouth, who panted from the lack of air.

"Tired already? But we haven't even started…" France stripped himself of his clothing, throwing them who knows where in the room, soon followed by Spain's and Gilbert's clothes. "So, shall we start?" France and Spain got off England's legs and positioned them on their shoulders. France licked three of his fingers quickly, then rubbed England's tight hole. The latter shuddered, and struggles slightly, mumbling things like "Stop this" and "Please, don't…" France thrusted two of his fingers into England's hole. The smaller man's voice hitched, and before he could get used to the feeling, a third finger was added. He groaned in pain as France stretched his fingers as far as he could, then curling his fingers inside of England.

"I think that's enough foreplay." He took out his fingers, and rubbed the slightly against his large cock, so that it wouldn't be two difficult to enter the younger man. The trio had already planned this, so France positioned himself in front of Brit's hole. Before England could react, the Frenchman thrusted deep into England, scraping the latter's prostate. The younger man cried out in pain, and tried to fight off the tears that had built up in his eyes. "M-merde (**sh-shit**)…You're so tight…" The blonde haired man started thrusting in and out of England, who just moaned and groaned. "H-hey, Gilbert, lift him up." Gilbert nodded, and lifted England into a sitting position, his legs sliding off France's and Spain's shoulder and with France's cock still inside of him.

"A-ah! W-why…ah! Are y-you doing this? AH!" England cried out when Spain pushed his down onto France's cock.

"Why? Because we can. Let's say…Pay back for all the misery you caused us." England eyes' went wide when he heard this, but they double in size when he saw Spain position himself in front of his already occupied hole.

"N-NO! STOP! I-IT WON'T FIT!" Spain ignored England's plead and thrusted deeply into England, rubbing against France's cock and England's prostate. England was gasping, his hole clenching against the two cocks from the pain. The two other men flinched from the contact.

"Oi, don't tighten up, ok? I'm gonna be joining too." England didn't believe his ears. Did Gilbert just...

"AH!" England was gasping for air, and he couldn't breathe as Gilbert also thrusted into him. "AH-AH!" The three other men groaned from the tightness.

"Aaah…You're pretty tight aren't you?" Gilbert groaned. France signal the others from a nod of the head. The three start thrusting in time, giving no time for the Brit to get used to the three massive cocks inside of him. They all thrust quickly and not without strength. England sees white spots in his sight.

"AAAH! S-S-S-STOP!" Tears ran down England's cheeks as the three men abused his prostate, the pain was just too great. He felt something run down his legs; blood. Then pain augmented, and England squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hehe… You seem to be in pain…Shall give you the final touch?" France leaned to England's collar bone, and bit down hard.

"AH!" England cried out again in pain.

"Hey, don't keep him all for yourself!" Gilbert bit from behind, on the side of England's neck, and Spain bit him on the left shoulder.

"There, now everybody will know that you belong to us." Spain smirked, while England panted and cried out in pain, while the three other men abused his prostate with their massive cocks.

"AH! P-please AH!" England tried to say something but the pain and pleasure from both his ass and cock was too great. Spain smirked evilly, and stroke England's cock, gripping it tightly and pumping it roughly, while Gilbert twisted and pulled on his nipples and France forced him into a hot kiss. When France withdrew, England had saliva trickling down from his mouth and down his chin from the kiss.

"'Please' what England?" France teased

"P-Please…Ah…Let m-me…AH…cum…" England was already the deepest red possible from the embarrassment.

"Heh, what do you think guys?" The two other men, thought about for a while, to tease England, still thrusting at full speed inside the Brit. They both smirked and nodded. France took the cock ring off of England's cock. England cried out as he finally released. This caused for England's walls to clench around the three cocks inside him. With a groan, the three men released inside of England.

England slumped, completely tired out, resting himself on France, as peaceful darkness took him away.

Xxx Next Day xxX

England woke up with a groan. He was at first confused to his whereabouts, when he remembered last night's events. He was under the cover of the giant bed, completely naked and sticky, inside and out.

"Hey England~" England tensed when he heard a voice under him. He had been sleeping out France, who had at the same time been cuddled to by Spain and cuddle by Gilbert. The two other men were also awake and grinning evilly, while England, still sleepy, slowly realised what position he was in.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-…" The Trio were slightly confused at the reaction of a trembling England, clenching his fists tightly.

"Um…Eng-"

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ASSHOLES?!**" Far off in the distance, in Paris, America was pretty sure he had heard England scream, followed by a smashing and cracking, and Spain, France and Gilbert screaming like girls.

**I hope you liked this! Tell me if you did! Reviews are always welcome! Anyway~ my chapters from the other storied will soon be on the way! Thank you and BYE BYE!**

**~Grimmijaggers**


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck you (Literally)

**Me: WHO WAS THE PERSON WHO SAID I WAS A RAPE FETISH OR WHATEVER THAT IS?! DA HELL?! NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT IN REAL LIFE! UNO: I'M A GIRL, AND I KNOW WHAT RAPE AN EMOTIONALLY DO TO PEOPLE AND MENTALLY AND ALL THAT STUFF! DUO: I ONLY DO THAT STUFF IN FANFICTION FOR F***'S SAKE! *hisses***

**England: AND I HATE YOU! **

**Me: YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME AGAIN!**

**Spain: Hey guys! Calm down, what's with all the hate?**

**France: Yeah, get on with the story.**

**Prussia: You guys need more of my awesomeness! **

**Me: SHUT UP! JUST CAUSE I'M PART PRUSSIAN FRENCH AND SPANISH AND THAT I STUDY IN ENGLAND DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BOSS ME ABOUT! I'M IN A FOUL MOOD AND IF YOU DON'T ALL SHUT UP, MY GERMAN SIDE WILL BE HAPPY TO COME OUT! OK ASSHOLES?! **

**BTT and Iggy: Y-Yes ma'am.**

**Me: Good. Sorry for that people, but when in my last chapter I said 'I love rape' I only meant for fan fiction, and why would I do that stuff in real life? The person who said I had a rape fetish or whatever, I'm sorry but I'm too young to do that stuff. So, yeah, and yes I know rape can cause emotional and mental stuff to people, but it's ONLY a fan fiction. My point has been said, the story goes on. I don't own Hetalia/characters.**

England stomped out of France's house after having beat the Bad Touch Trio to unconsciousness and gotten changed back to his clothes. But he had to use one of France's shirt, since his had been ripped apart. England had called a taxi using the home phone of France, and had only to wait 5 minutes, but it felt like 5 hours to him. The taxi finally arrived, and England climbed into the car.

"To the nearest airport please." England asked the driver. England wanted to go home, that's all he wanted, and especially _needed_. On the trip to whatever airport the taxi driver was taking him to, England got lost in his thoughts.

'_Why did they do that? I know they all have many grudges against me one way or the other. I know for one that France hates me since all eternity, and Spain still sees me as the pirate that destroyed his Armada. I'm not too sure about Prussia, but maybe it's either to do with the fact that I used black magic against him and Germany during WWII, or something like that…'_

"Sir, we have arrived." England snapped out of his daze, and got out the cab. He paid the driver and went into the airport. He quickly booked a flight in one of those 'book your own seat' type of machines. He chose the first flight to London, which was in an hour. He quickly went through security and sat in one of the seats near his gate. England looked around the room. There was barely anybody, since it was still rather early for a Saturday morning. England sighed; he could call Germany later and tell him he wouldn't be present for the next meetings in Paris. Seeing that wine bastard's face was the last thing England wanted. England fidgeted slightly in his seat, and cursed quietly, thinking how much of an idiot he was for not having taken a shower at France's house. He felt weird in the inside, and his hips hurt.

England's eyes started to fill up with tears. He raised a hand to his face, hiding his eyes as if he was in deep thought. What had he done for those three to do such a thing to him? Sure, he had done some horrible things, but nothing so bad that he deserved this kind of treatment. He jolted when he heard the announcement for the boarding of the plane. England stood, first in the cue, and boarded the plane. When he had gotten on it, he chose one of the seats at the back of the plane near the window. He did his seatbelt, and as the other passengers trickled in, England closed his eyes and quietly fell asleep.

Xxx France's house xxX

"Owwwwwwww…Iggy hits hard, I never realised." Prussia commented as he put an ice pack on his forehead, where a large bump was forming. France and Spain chuckled; they had had many physical fights with England before, and were beaten, but this was Prussia's first defeat when against England.

"Yeah, well we did warn you." Spain chuckled; France kissed Spain on the forehead. Prussia smirked.

"Spain, I thought you were with Romano?" Spain looked at him with a 'are you that fucking stupid' look.

"Really, Gilbert? Do you want me to die or something? If I was with Roma, I wouldn't have even looked at England so I don't get tempted to touch him. Roma gets jealous really easily, and his 'chigis' are more painful than England's punch." France's and Prussia's eyes widened.

"That's saying something…" France mumbled. He had a saw cheek and claw mark on shoulder from when England had beaten him up. Spain had a black eye which would probably stay black for about a month, and had a sore jaw. While Prussia had a large bump on his head and bloody nose. Yeah…England beat them up pretty bad; neither France nor Prussia wanted to know what Romano's chigis are like.

"I wonder what England thinks of us now…" Spain said thoughtfully "I mean, he hated us already anyway; so he must despise us now…" The two other countries looked at each other, not too either. France shrugged.

"Well, we'll see at this afternoon's meeting. I've known Angleterre for a while, so I can tell what he thinks~"

Xxx England's house xxX

"England, you're home early! What happened?" One of England's fairy friends asked in worry, followed by three other fairies and a unicorn, who nuzzled England in worry. The depressed England forced a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Can I talk to later? I need to be alone for a while…" England whispered sadly. The fairies and unicorn nodded and left. England sighed and went to his bathroom. When he arrived there, he stripped himself of his clothing and stepped into the shower. He just stood under the warm spray of the water, soothing his tense muscles, relaxing his nerves. England flinched and gasped, leaning unto the wall with his arms as something ran down his legs and he felt a sharp pain inside of him. He looked down, tears in his eyes again from the pain, and saw a white substance mixed with red run down his legs. England's eyes widened and the tears ran down his cheeks. He slowly slid down to his knees, sobbing quietly.

'_Fuck…why?! It's theirs…and it's in me. I'm a disgrace…'_ England growled, punching the wall repeatedly, until he saw blood trickled down the wall. He looked up to his knuckles and saw they were bleeding. He sniffed in annoyance.

Xxx France – World Meeting xxX

The different nations slowly trickled into the room. Some were chatting, so were glaring, others were arguing, and a few had already started a fist fight; which Germany quickly took care of. After breaking up all the fights, Germany sat in his seat, and the others also settles down. France was looking around the room, looking for England. He looked to Spain and Prussia, who shook their heads in denial. They couldn't see England.

"Alright everybody sit do-" He was cut off by the phone ringing, which made everybody quiet. "Ja? Oh? Right, OK, I understand. OK, bye." Germany put down the phone. "England called, saying vat he von't be at ve next meetings because he is feeling unvell. He has returned home. Right, now vat is sorted…" Germany started babbling on about the meeting, and France started to feel unwell in the stomach.

'_Dammit, not a good sign. A fucking terrible sign._' France turned to Spain and Prussia, who were staring, waiting for him to tell them what he could tell from the situation. France gave them a worried expression, mouthing 'very bad'. Both Spain and Prussia frowned. This was bad.

Xxx England's house xxX

"England, please come out! You need to eat something." One of the fairies pleaded. England knew his friends were worried, but he didn't want anybody else to see the disgrace he had become. He was in his bed, face in the pillow.

"Please, please, just, please, leave me alone…" He mumbled. He knew the fairies heard him as they mumbled and whispered to each other in worry. There was a knock on the door. England heard the fairies rush to the window, and then heard them gasp. He heard them rush back to his door.

"England, England! France is at the front door! He wants to see you, and he looks worried! Spain and Prussia are with him too. Shall we let them in?" England froze, and started to tremble in fear and worry.

"N-NO! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" He screamed at them.

"Angleterre? What's wrong?!" He heard the front door opening and rushing footsteps. The fairies dashed away, and England hid himself deeper into his bed.

'_NONONONONONONO! GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!' _he screamed in his mind. He heard the footsteps come nearer to his bedroom door.

"England…?" Spain's worried voice only added to the fear. He heard mumbles, and then a large knock on the door. "England! Open up, we need to talk!" England shook his head, as if they could see him.

'_Talk my ass; you just want to r-r-r…rape…me…again.'_ England sniffled as tears ran down his eyes. England curled up in a ball in his bed, as he heard Prussia force the lock open, smashing it completely.

"England?" Prussia's voice asked this time. England squeezed his eyes shut as he trembled visibly under the covers. "England? Are you OK?" Prussia retrieved the covers from England's head and tried to touch him.

_Slap._

Prussia blinked in shock and confusion was England slapped the hand away from him. He quickly moved away from Prussia, wrapping the covers around him. Prussia was surprised as he stared at the British man, who was looking at him with wide, teary eyes from fear.

"A-Angleterre? Why are you crying?" This time France and Spain tried to approach him, but England only scooted away from them in his large bed. England buried his face in the covers, mumbling something. "Angleterre, I can't hear you, what are you saying?"

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTERS!" England screeched at them, before scooting so far away from them he fell off the bed.

"Inglaterra!" Spain exclaimed. Prussia and France were completely stunned. England had called them 'monsters'? "Inglaterra, you aren't hurt?" England trembling, he back against his bed, and face buried in his duvet. "Arthur…" Spain tried to reach out to England, but the smaller country flinched away from him. Spain quickly retrieved his hand in surprise. What happened to England?

"England! What's wrong for crying out loud?" Prussia exclaimed, England frowned, tears flowing from his eyes.

'_What's wrong? Haven't you already guessed you bastard?'_ England gave a shaky sigh, and only huddled tighter into his duvet, trying to completely hide himself from the other three men. The Bad Touch Trio just stared in shock at the Brit. Is this what their actions had done to him?

"E-England…" France tried to reach out to England again, but this time, England scratched his hand. France pulled back with a small gasp of pain as he looked down at his bleeding hand. "England!" France said in shock. All three countries looked at the small one, who was now glaring in pure anger and fright at them.

"GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" England yelled at them. Prussia suddenly felt something collide in his side, throwing him to the floor. He looked at his side to see the thing that collided into him, but saw nothing. He then little hands grabbing his clothing, and dragging him out the room, while he struggled against them, trying to get free of whatever it was that was attacking him, but to no avail. It was France that started to react to Prussia's actions, and tried to help him, but he too was sent to the ground by the invisible force, but was then picked up by something invisible and carried out the room. Spain gave a frightened look to England, who was glaring at him with deep hatred. "Get him." Spain felt something wrap around him, then was pushed to the ground and drag away by something. Spain started struggling, and was about to cry out to England, when he saw England's eyes again, tears flowing evenly down his face, like many times before. Spain stopped all movement till England was out of sight. Spain groaned and cried out in pain as he was dragged down the stairs, as his back collided against the floor. Spain was then thrown out the door by the invisible creatures, landing on France and Prussia, who both yelped out. The door was quickly closed, and you could hear the locks being closed.

"W-What was that about?" Prussia asked, struggling to get out from under France and Spain. Spain stood up and snapped whatever it was that had been tied around him. Franc followed, and helped Prussia up.

"No idea…" France answered. "But I think we should get out of here. NOW." The two other countries nodded in agreement. They didn't realize that from the bedroom window, England was watching them leave. England sniffled when they left, and turned to his magical friends, thanking them for getting rid of the three countries. England gave a weak smile, but in his mind, he was still disgusted if himself.

**There, done. That will be what you get for a while, since I've three other stories to attend to! ^w^ *hears muffled insults* *turns and glares to BTT and Iggy* I am the writer, you are the characters, I am the boss. *groans from BTT and Iggy* and be quiet! Or the next chapter will be worse than this one! *quiet* good! : 3**

**So yeah, this is the 2****nd**** chapter. IF ANYBODY WANTS TO COMMENT ABOUT HOW RAPE IS BAD OR WHATEVER, THEN DON'T! 'Cause I already know…BYE~~~~!**


End file.
